


Warrior's Descent

by EsseR3xinaLives



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Road to Kingdom, School Violence, Warrior's Descendent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseR3xinaLives/pseuds/EsseR3xinaLives
Summary: After Oneus' performance on Road to Kingdom I pretty much had to write this.  Of course, now I should probably throw away my phone because the more I see the more ideas I get and the more I just have to write a story on it. Le sigh.  Anyways, I hope folks enjoy this!  It's going to be a oneshot for now until I finally get my life and other six or so fics in order, but I hope folks kudos comments and enjoy the story nonetheless!
Kudos: 20





	Warrior's Descent

**Author's Note:**

> After Oneus' performance on Road to Kingdom I pretty much had to write this. Of course, now I should probably throw away my phone because the more I see the more ideas I get and the more I just have to write a story on it. Le sigh. Anyways, I hope folks enjoy this! It's going to be a oneshot for now until I finally get my life and other six or so fics in order, but I hope folks kudos comments and enjoy the story nonetheless!

“Hey birdbrain!”

He yelped in surprise, dropping his books as a sharp tug at his collar pulled him back. The rough hands pinned him against the locker as they held him by the collar.

“Where you think you’re going birdbrain?”

“I-I’m going to class,” the boy stated, as he tried to calm his nerves.

“Aw, but you have a whole two more minutes before class starts. We got time to chat.”

“But-”

SLAM

His head banged against the lockers as he grimaced.

“Quit your squawking birdbrain.”

“You know, maybe he’s upset that he hasn’t had a birdbath in a while.”

“No!” He shouted as the sinister smiles grew wider. “No! Please! I’m not doing anything to you, just let me go!”

“I said to can it canary!”

He was slammed against the lockers roughly once more before the hands let go and were replaced with an arm that gripped around his neck. Malicious laughter filled the air and he was half-led half-dragged to a destination he knew was coming shorty. He struggled against the hold as he tried to pull the arm away from him but it only squeezed tighter, lifting him slightly until-

WOOMF

His legs buckled beneath him as the punch to his gut forced all the air out of his body.

“C’mon birdbrain.”

He regained his breath as he opened his eyes to see his reflection in the toilet water staring back at him.

“It’s time to take a swim.”

He clenched his eyes as he held his breath.

Thinking that maybe, if he shut them tight enough, they would all just disappear.

SPLOOSH

* * *

RIIIIIIIING

Hwanwoong looked up. That was the bell to start class. The teacher should be walking in at any second.

He forced his head back down when he heard the chairs behind him scrape the floor. He tried to make himself look busy before a hand shoved his shoulder and grabbed his notebook.

“What’cha got there, pipsqueak?”

“Oh, i-it’s,” he watched as his classmate tore it in half and flung it across the room. “it’s-“

“What’s that pipsqueak?” A voice behind him asked as he pulled Hwanwoong from his seat by the back of his shirt. “You better speak up.”

“Please, just-”

“What’s that pipsqueak?” The voice asked before pushing him to another.

“Can’t hear you pipsqueak.”

Another push as Hwanwoong stumbled past his desk and fell to the ground. He rose slowly, numbness taking over before another rough hand pulled him up.

“Going somewhere pipsqueak?”

He was pushed back into the crowd as the boys pushed him between the four of them, sending taunts and sneers his way until he fell backwards towards the front of the classroom.

He looked back at the bullies, their sneers slowly encroaching him as the lights of phones blared in his eyes. He crawled back slowly, hoping that the teacher would come in and put a stop to everything, but nothing happened. He quickly turned around, got on his feet and ran out of the classroom as his assailants pursued him.

There was just no escape.

* * *

He was so late to class.

Seoho tried to convince his mom he was too sick to go to school and that’s why he slept in.

Stupid update shutting down his phone. He wouldn’t be running late if his alarm could’ve gone off.

He had already checked into the office and was now navigating his way to his first period class, looing past every corner before walking down the hallway.

He could never be too careful at this time.

He peaked his head into another hallway, looking both ways before making a quick turn. Only three more classrooms to go and then-

SLAM

He recoiled as if a bullet was shot at his heart. He stared down the hallway as it seemed to grow longer than what it had been just a few seconds ago.

SLAM

“Aw, little pipsqueak looks like he might cry.”

Seoho immediately dropped his books as he ran towards the sound of the jeering. He skidded to a halt when he turned to see his friend getting slammed against a locker. He ran towards the assaulters as he pushed the one pinning Hwanwoong away. He knelt to help his friend up before a hand pulled him up by the back of his jacket.

“Hey look! Squidhead decided to join us!”

“Well, what do you know,” one of the assaulters stated as he kneed Seoho in the stomach. Seoho groaned as he fell to his arms and knees as Hwanwoong had tried to make his escape only to be caught by the other two bullies. “What are you doing down here?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

A sharp kick connected with his ribs, causing him to groan as he rolled over.

“Tsk, tsk. It’s not polite to talk back squidhead. Someone oughtta teach you some manners.”

“Too bad you're too much of an overcompensating rhinoceros to have any?”

The boy punched Seoho against the side of his face before lifting him up to slam him against the lockers.

“You should know better than to talk back squidhead.”

His head lulled from the impact as he lazily turned his gaze back to his assailant.

“Yo, Leedo!”

His eyes snapped up as he saw Leedo a bit further down the hall just now turning to greet them.

“Hey guys. You seem to be keeping busy.”

“Yeah, well, we were just trying to help pipsqueak learn to speak up when squidhead decided he needed a lesson too,” the bully stated as he slammed Seoho against the locker to further emphasize his point. “Care to join us?”

“Can’t this time,” Leedo stated curtly as he avoided Seoho’s gaze. “My parents threatened to take me off the football team if my teachers complain about me taking too long of breaks again.”

“Aw, that’s balls dude,” the assailant responded as he kept a strong grip on Seoho. “You should forget about them. Besides, we got some fresh meat right here that needs pulverizing.”

Seoho looked towards Leedo who shook his head slowly.

“You know I can’t risk my spot on the team.”

“Ugh, right,” the boy stated with a shake of his head. “You’re going to the party on Friday, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Leedo answered as Seoho sent him a sneer.

“Nice! I’ll see you around then.”

Leedo left with a half-hearted wave as the boy pushed Seoho against the locker again. “Meanwhile, you and I still have some business.”

Seoho’s head was ringing from all of the banging it had endured against the locker.

“Really? I don't remember signing a contract.”

“You’re going to regret that smart mouth of yours.”

He pulled back his hand as Seoho clenched his eyes shut.

BRING BRING BRING BRING

Seoho cautiously let one of his eyes open as the boy’s hand slowly fell. He dropped Seoho to the floor as students began to file into the hallway and the bullies immediately rushed away from the scene. Seoho stayed close to the lockers, students walking quickly past him as he stumbled his way over to Hwanwoong.

“Hey, you alright?”

Hwangwoong shook slightly, but otherwise wouldn’t move.

“Guys!”

Seoho looked up to the newcomer. “Ravn!”

“Come on, this way!”

He helped Seoho lift Hwanwoong as they carried him out the exit that led towards the administrator’s parking lot. They walked past the lot and crossed the street, watching the students waiting around from afar as fire engines began to park in front.

“Ravn, what did you do?”

“Come on Seoho, why you gotta be so accusatory?”

“’Cuz I know you Ravn. You didn’t pull the fire alarm did you?!”

“I only pulled it because there was a fire Seoho.”

“You started a fire?!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, I just lit some papers in the garbage.”

“They’re still bound to suspend you for that!”

“I’ll live,” he answered solemnly before nodding towards Hwanwoong. “How’s he?”

Hwanwoong had his head buried in his knees as he continued to shake. Seoho placed a hand on his shoulder for support, but Hwanwoong immediately shrugged it off.

“We need to do something about this.”

“Like what?! Snitch?!”

“So what’s your idea Seoho?! Continue going to school and ending up like this?!”

“Talking’s only going to make it worse! They’ll know it’s us and they’ll spread it around the whole school that we’re nothing but scared little tattle-tales.”

Ravn slumped over himself as he hugged his knees. “Suit yourself. I’m not gonna be in school for a bit so you guys can figure it out without me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll figure it out,” Seoho stated as Hwanwoong slowly rose his head to face him.

“And I'll make sure they regret what they've done to us.”


End file.
